


thievery

by thewordweaver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Pharmercy, Public Display of Affection, that's literally all this story's about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordweaver/pseuds/thewordweaver
Summary: Of stolen kisses, in the dark and otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is a drabble idk it came to me a few days ago and I wanted to write something for it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

( _cornered_ )

 

“Fareeha! You know we’re not supposed to do these sorts of things here!” Angela hisses hotly, though the blush on her face severely contrasts her tone.

Of course, Fareeha is quick to take notice of this. “I don’t see you making any particular efforts to stop me.” She laughs as the blush reddens her partner’s burning face.

They are at the country’s top hospital, with the smaller of the two currently trapped against the wall by the taller one; the government security chief had come to pick up the head doctor after her shift. For the former, she frequents so often that the receptionist out front does not bother to ask for identification and who she intends to visit.

It helps that they have also gained a bit of notoriety for their antics.

“I-I… Well… Regardless, you know these things always spread through the grapevine! We should—”

With the patter of feet nearby just down the intersection of the hallway, she kisses her, the blonde beneath the head of black melting into it…

Almost.

When she hears the footsteps come too close for comfort, Angela quickly pulls away, arms outstretched to keep the other at bay. The blush on her face is furious now; the Egyptian could swear she sees steam rising.

Laughing, she pulls her arm from the wall, reaching down to grab the Swiss’s hand. “Come. Let’s go home before you somehow cook yourself inside the world’s coldest hospital.”

 

* * *

 

( _resting_ )

 

A night out together leaves the pair a little tipsy, a bit sleepy, a tad chilly. With a quick change of clothes, they settle into bed, filling the silence of night with musings of their jobs, of their friends, of their plans for the days to come.

“How have things been with Jack, by the way? I remember you saying he was all in a tizzy with preparations for the German branch’s annual visit?” Angela yawns as she stretches, arm slinging loosely over Fareeha’s hip. She responds in kind by pulling the smaller body close and burying her nose within locks of gold. “I understand this is a big deal, considering they’re great friends—and you know how much I greatly admire Reinhardt—but...” She sighs, shaking her head with a roll of her eyes. “For once, I wish the old man would pull the stick out that _everyone_ knows is lodged up there.”

“Says the one who didn’t have _hers_ pulled out until not too long ago.” At the grunt the one surrounding her makes, she giggles, face hiding itself in the other’s neck.

When all has gone still for a few minutes after, Angela shifts and pulls away slowly, studying her partner’s face. She smiles delicately at the peaceful look on her face, eyes tracing peaks and valleys, details she has studied and studies yet still. Her lips part slightly, gradually leaning in until her lips brush the ones before her, eyes fluttering shut.

“I’m still awake, you know.”

Both eyes open, though the pair of blue fly open much faster than the pair of brown. “O-Oh. Ah, well, I...”

Fareeha merely chortles, pushing her head back toward the crook of her neck. “You won’t be able to sleep if you fluster yourself like that.”

However, with the warmth she feels on her own face, she is not quite sure just whom she means to address.

 

* * *

 

( _detract_ _ed_ )

 

“A-Any chance of me asking if you—you could save this for a later time?”

“You could, but I think you know just as well as I do that your efforts will be in vain.” The vibrations from her murmurings against her neck cause Angela to shiver, the only sign of any crumbling resolve in her struggling attempt to shower.

It is clear just who here cares for punctuality with their jobs.

Her focus is splitting, what with the slick body pressed against her back, stray hands venturing to very distracting places as she tries to wash her hair. She smacks the other’s face lightly with the foamed lather for a temporary alleviation. “Are you aware that we did this exact same thing yesterday morning?” She forces a weak scowl onto her face when she is twirled around, the expression vanishing when she is kissed, slow but burning.

“Implying that I would ever tire of this? Of _you_?” She smirks against pale skin when she hears the embarrassed huff the other exhales. “Don’t worry, this won’t be long.”

Her actions had always been deft, after all.

 

* * *

 

( _repent_ _ing_ )

 

It had been a while since the roles reversed.

Angela’s body eclipses Fareeha’s, thankful the latter sits on one of the stools; the back of a chair does not obstruct her from her wife this way. Her heartstrings pull when she feels the tremors the head of black cannot successfully suppress, stray tears falling onto the blonde’s thin hands. Though small, her firm grip grounds the one who cries, the arms tight around her shoulders and forehead to her back a source of comfort.

“See, Fareeha? It was as I’ve said time and again. She never abandoned you. She did it to keep you safe.” It had not been a subject they breached often, but whenever it had come up, there had been no changing the doctor’s resolute opinion, though the chief had wanted otherwise. And now, the former’s thoughts had been proven true.

When Angela makes to pull away, Fareeha holds steadfast, choking out a “D-Don’t” as her left hand takes the other’s. Blue eyes crease the brow they belong to sympathetically at the brown that shimmers, taking a seat in the stool right next to her. “Fareeha, _mein liebe_ , what ever do you mean? Did you think I was going to leave you?”

She shakes her head, closing both hands around the one holding hers, making a point of placing her left hand on top. The Swiss’s whole body faces her wife, while only the Egyptian’s head turns her way. “Do you see this ring here? Do you feel the one you yourself wear? It means I am with you, through thick and thin; ‘in sickness and in health.’ You understand?” She tugs the other’s hand until they face each other completely, knees brushing. “Fareeha…

“It means I am here.” She lets go and Fareeha’s hand falls to her lap, Angela’s pair coming up to rest on her wife’s cheeks. Her thumbs feel soft as they wipe away ceaseless tears. “I have always been and I will always be. And with this letter from Ana, it means she is too. She never abandoned you. And neither will I.” She pulls her closer, placing a kiss to her crinkled forehead, her running nose, her salt-stained cheeks. In finality, she presses her lips to the other’s, smiling tenderly as she pulls away, tucking the beaded braid behind Fareeha’s ear when her breath hitches.

A russet nose finds shelter in a fawn neck, sobs causing tremors to resonate between the two. The mourning dove offers mumbled words of comfort to the falcon, chuckling when she hears an apology for the dampness she feels gathering at the collar of her shirt.

“No need, _mein liebe_. As long as you’re okay, that’s all that matters.”

 

* * *

 

( _revealed_ )

 

“How in the world did _Jack_ convince your mother to attend?”

“How _anyone_ managed to get her to come is anyone’s guess,” Fareeha replies to Reinhardt’s question, shrugging with just as much confusion as his face possessed.

The private gathering at the city center of Gibraltar is overwhelming, almost every member and their associates from every branch of the organization in attendance for the New Year’s Party slash Thirty Year Reunion. There had been so many faces to learn and relearn, the couple had to escape to the much quieter third balcony to gain some peace of mind. A few minutes into their relaxed silence, a third body decides to join them in the calm.

“Ah, there she is. The talk of the town.” She smiles as she turns to face her mother after the brief greeting she gave them. Though their first encounter after the letter had been stilted and pointed, the mother and daughter had worked at repairing the burned bridge.

“Miss Amari! So nice to see you again! It’s been quite some time.” They share a hug, the older woman holding the younger out at an arms’ distance afterward.

“Doctor Ziegler. My, you’re looking well. I see you and my daughter remain friends, even after all this time.”

Angela quirks an eyebrow before turning to stare toward her wife; she merely winces and hurriedly glances away with guilt, practically sweating where she stands despite the late December chill.

She had forgotten to tell her mother about the changed status of their relationship.

Though the doctor seemingly lets this slide for now, the three continue to chat until they hear fireworks overhead, the collective voices from the party below initiating the countdown. At two seconds left, Angela gathers the front of Fareeha’s shirt into her fist, pulling her down until their lips touch, letting go only after the shout of “Happy New Year!” ends.

The act had left her focused only on her wife, freezing up and quickly facing the voice when she hears “Wh—… How long have you two…?”

It is Angela that answers. “Well… for quite a while, actually.” When the smaller hand grabs hers, Pharah subtly looks to her side, seeing the glint of Mercy’s eyes reflected from the fireworks that continue to burst; she mirrors the sly smirk the other wears, grip tight as their fingers entwine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (hi alyssa here's to youuuuuu)
> 
>  
> 
> [personal twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lesimperatrices)  
> 


End file.
